


Fingertips

by Desdimonda



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan can't sleep; Solas helps her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips

'I can't sleep,' whispered Saga against his ear, her dry lips brushing against the lobe. 

Solas stirred, a breathy moan passing his lips as he shifted, pulling himself from the edge of slumber. The haze of the fade peppered away, lingering, waiting for his return. The tips of her fingers slid along his jaw as he turned to face her. 

Eyes that should be shut and hazy with sleep, were wide and weary. The skin around them was puffy, stained. White hair was awry, wispy from tossing, turning, from seeking the cloying arms of sleep that would not come.

They shared a smile. Hers was forced, strained; there was nothing left inside her. Tomorrow they were to breach the temple in the south; he knew exactly what it was, but this woman, this wide eyed vixen knew not the steps she took, knew not the path she walked.

And then, in that quiet, wordless breath, he wanted to tell her everything. To warn her, to ease her restless mind loud with thoughts and heavy with questions. To give her the truth; to give her what she deserved.

_But he couldn’t. Not here, not now, not in this world._

'I still can't sleep,' she said, interrupting the spiral in his head, the throng of thoughts, of wishes, of desires. 'No matter how much you think I'll fall for the whole 'gazing eyes of love' bullshit,' she muttered.

They shared a gentle laugh, followed with a chaste kiss, noses touching, his cold, hers warm.

'Lie down,' he said, gently pushing her bare body onto the bed.

Saga obliged, lying back, arms splayed above her head. He pushed back the sheets, caught in their legs and knelt over his Inquisitor; his love. Skin on skin, warm, gentle, intimate. 

'Close your eyes,' he said, and she did. 

'Is this some of your meditation waffle?' said Saga, unable to resist the jibe, the corners of her mouth curved to a teasing smile.

'My meditation is proven to still a rapid heartbeat, to empty the head of pestering thoughts and grant one a restful nights sleep,’ he said, words smooth, melodic, the rhythm intentional.

'Can't you just give me a draught?' she said, edgy fingers unable to stay still, twining with her hair, scratching at the silk pillow. 

'Hush, vhenan,' he breathed against her lips as he leant down, giving her a single kiss. He sought her restless hands, holding them still with his. Slowly, he drew them down the her side, inch by inch, watching the unsteady, uneven rise and fall of her chest. 'Breath with me,' he said, resting her hands by her hips, splaying the fingers against the silk. He breathed smooth, soft, slow. He watched, waiting till her breathing steadied, her lips parting, just a little.

He began, just above her knee, remembering the dislike of people touching her calves. Finger tips graced the skin, gentle at first, the touch was like a breath, like the touch of a spirit, ethereal, cool, just enough for you notice. The white downy hairs on her thighs tickled his skin; it was pleasant. 

Circular motions glided across her thighs, finger tips tracing a pattern, again, and again. Bit by bit they edged higher, tracing the jut of her thigh bone; they echoed the angular slide of her ears, he thought with a smile. 

Finger tips danced across the skin, bit by bit, caressing, light at first. Then as her body understood the rhythm, as he watched her breaths echo his, he pressed harder, kneading the skin, loosing the tension she gathered, day by day. 

Her lips were still parted, letting slip her breaths and whispering moans. They lay naked, skin on skin, intimate, as close as you could be. Her hands still splayed at the side, twitching every so often, calloused tips catching his flesh.

'Do you see the shimmer of the fade?' he whispered, leaning close, letting his words dance across her cheek. His hands were at her shoulders, pressing soft, but firm, pushing away the knots of pressure that held the weight of her responsibility. For now, it could wait.

‘You. I see,’ she said, barely a murmur against her throat. ‘I see-’ Whatever it was, slid away, lost, as the veil of sleep fell upon her, stilling her restless body.

Solas smiled against her skin, kissing the warmth of her forehead, where the tip of her vallaslin crowned. He touched it, tracing the dark purple lines with his fingertips, his smile slipping away.

_Do you see the truth? he thought, sliding his body against hers, draping a lazy arm across her stomach._


End file.
